Pensamientos de un Uchiha
by Ame Sekai
Summary: Primer FIC! xD los fríos pensamientos de este chico, lo que oculta dentro de su cabeza.


**- Los personajes de naruto no me pertenecen.- **

**Pensamientos de un Uchiha.**

- ¡Maldita Sea! , se decía para los adentros el menor de los Uchiha. Se lo repetía cada vez que no lograba matar a su hermano, Itachi.

Sinceramente los pensamientos del uchiha eran muy confusos, todo empezaba desde que su hermano mayor mató a todo su clan… pues claro, era un niñito llorón e indefenso, que más podía hacer él, igual en esas instancias daba igual, lo único que podía hacer era correr, correr por su desgraciada vida…Creció para ser vengador y será un vengador.

**Pensamientos de Sasuke sobre su hermano, Itachi.**

-¡Ahí va mi hermano, Itachi Uchiha! Un verdadero hombre. Me fastidia que se quiera hacer el superior, y que de vez en cuando sea malo conmigo. Odio como lo trata papá, es como si el fuera superior a mí… ¡PERO QUE DIGO! Él lo es, el es más grande que yo, más fuerte, más todo, hasta podría decir que es más listo… pero bah, creo que ya me picó el bichito de la envidia. Creo que debo dejar de pensar en itachi , algún día seré más fuerte que él, y lo demostraré, lo prometo… así dejaré de ser una vergüenza para mi propio padre. Sólo me falta Crecer… tan sólo eso…

**Traición de Itachi.**

- ¿Por qué estoy corriendo? ¿Por qué me siento tan raro, extraño y confuso?¡Sinceramente no entiendo nada de lo que ha pasado aquí, hay personas de mi clan muertas, desangradas y con heridas muy graves…¿qué ha pasado? No entiendo nada, ¡NADA! Sólo quiero encontrar a alguien con quien me sienta seguro en estos momentos, de no sentirme desprotegido, casi muerto… pero un momento ¿Itachi? ¿Dónde rayos está él? ¿Le ha pasado la misma maldita desgracia que a todos los otros? o acaso que… que…

Itachi está a mis espaldas. ¿Qué hago? ¿Él es un traidor?...

Lo ví ahí parado como si nada, le pregunte que pasaba, no contesto, sólo se quedó con un rostro inexpresivo… ya me dí cuenta lo que ha pasado, ya me dí cuenta todo, de todo lo que ocurrió. Él los mató, ahora con su exitoso poder Mangekyo Sharingan, me reveló lo que hizo. Es una tortura, ahora mismo saldré corriendo, saldré llorando, perdón , pero estoy muy asustado… ¿Porqué paso esto, porqué no me mató a mí? ¿PORQUÉ?...

**Actualmente, en la academia de konoha.**

Actualmente, tengo 12 años y estoy en la academia Ninja de konoha, mis compañeros son Sakura haruno –a decir verdad es una pelirosa muy pesada y poco capaz- y Naruto Uzumaki –éste último, rubio, pesado y sobretodo creído, como me enferman las personas así- y por último , Kakashi hatake, un poco pervertido, siempre con su libro y parece no importarle NADA, aunque yo sé que sí, siempre llega tarde a todos lados y es algo extraño. Todos los días entrenamos muy duro, me siento muy satisfecho de mí mismo, de lo que soy y de todo lo que eh entrenado a lo largo del tiempo, pero repito: SOY UN VENGADOR. Un vengador necesita ser fuerte… muy fuerte, y no sólo fuerte físicamente, si no mentalmente también…creo que es lo que más se necesita, a pesar de todo… mis compañeros son unos incompetentes… pero que más da, los tendré que soportar muchísimo tiempo así, dudo mucho que cambien, sobretodo Sakura, siempre tan molesta conmigo, y sobretodo pesada, no se da cuenta…¡DIABLOS, NO QUIERO NADA CON ELLA! Y otro que me saca de Quicio, sinceramente, es naruto, por favor para mí, el no es competencia… es un niño tonto, ¡apenas puede hacer misiones! Pero que más da…

**El país de la ola.**

Recuerdola vez que fuimos al país de la ola, y este tipo con esa gran espada llamado zabuza, nos sorprendió verdaderamente, no tuve miedo de nada, es más tuve una gran batalla con el otro sujeto, Haku. Realmente esa batalla la logré con ayuda de Naruto, le doy las gracias, pero igual sigo pensando que es un niño. Pero con esto creo que maduró un %1, algo es algo. En un momento de esa dura batalla cuando nuestros cuerpos estaban algo maltrechos y exhaustos. En un momento recuerdo que le dije a naruto que corra y ahí es en cuanto rodeados de unos espejos (no lo eran; lo sé, pero daba ilusión a eso) y entonces fue cuando unos hielos en forma de aguja gorda traspasaron mi cuerpo, de ahí en más, no recuerdo nada, pero sólo presentí que naruto estaba algo furioso, no sé que pasó luego, pero cuando desperté haku ya había muerto (me enteré en ese instante, cuando me puse de pie) y recuerdo a Sakura llorando como una tonta diciendo "Sasuke, Sasuke" o algo así , no le di importancia a sus palabras y me levanté, y vi a naruto ahí, sabia que estaba bién,eso "me alegró". Tazuna pudo completar su trabajo y nosotros regresamos a konoha.

**Los exámenes Chunnin**

Recuerdo que fuimos hacia ese bosque, extrañamente sentía que alguien nos seguía, que nos observaba, Naruto, estaba realmente exitado ante todo, estaba raro. Por un momento me "acobardé", cuando apareció esa mujer con esa serpiente gigante, enrealidad no me acobardé, me asusté… em bueno, no tampoco, realmente me paralizó. Naruto quiso atacar, pero fue un intento fallido, luego seguí yo, con todo mi potencial, pero también, fallé, caí y esa "mujer desapareció" pero antes de eso, mordió mi cuello. Me dolía mucho, no sabía que me había pasado, pero sabía que algo me había marcado, que algo pasaba, sinceramente, caí desmayado y desperté no sé cuanto tiempo después, según sé, Sakura cortó su cabello en la batalla con esos 3 ninjas del sonidos , cuando precisa y claramente no iba a dejar que me tocaran, la chica la agarró de sus cabellos rosas y ella para librarse cortó su cabello, también según dijieron , pelió por nuestras vidas (la de naruto también; y por supuesto la mía) creo que eso la hizo madurar un %1 , igual que naruto, pero bueno, no sé mucho de la situación, así que callo.

**Exámenes Chunnin: PREELIMINARES.**

Las preeliminares de los exámenes Chunnin. Qué fácil que iba a ser para mí, esto se hacía porque eramos muchos para la final y bueno, tontas decisiones de Lord Hokague. En un momento, todos formados – Se podía ver a Ino, Shikamaru y Chouji desde un punto, y de otro a Hinata, Kiba y Shino, pero claro también de otro a Neji, Tenten y Rock Lee – me empezó a doler mi marca en el cuello, Sakura se dio cuenta enseguida de eso y me negué a lo que ella preguntaba, que era si me dolía. Claro, me dolía bastante, pero no iba a dejarme vencer por eso, pasé muchísimo para llegar allí, así que, no. Seguiría. Mi Batalla fue la primera, fue contra uno de la aldea del sonido, no sabía quien era, pero tenía aspecto fuerte, pero no me deje llevar por un tonto, sabía que no era rival, pero temía perder, quería ganar. Le gané rápido, pero admito que costó, le dí una buena patada en su cara, cosa que le dolió bastante, lo deje en el campo de batalla ahí, que feliz que fui; ganador: SASUKE UCHIHA.

Luego de eso no sé que pasó, sólo se que kakashi me llevó hacia un lugar algo oscuro, por lo cual no vi pelear a los demás, allí kakashi no sé que quiso hacer con mi sello de maldición, no sé lo que hizo, pero sé que estaba sin mi prenda de arriba que siempre llevaba, se me veía el torso. De pronto "Caí" y no sé que pasó. Luego me "dormí" y no ví pelear a naruto, pero sé que hizo un gran trabajo, según kakashi-sensei. Para la segunda fase me tocó pelear con Gaara. Era raro, muy raro.

**Exámenes Chunin: Fase 2.**

Me tocó pelear finalmente con Gaara. La gente estaba ansiosa por verme pelear contra aquel chico de la aldea de la arena, la adrenalina corría por mis venas, la exitación todo, ese día usaría la técnica que me había enseñado kakashi-Sensei, la verdad estaba estaba algo ansioso, la verdad… ¡MALDITA SEA! En esos momentos exclamaba, exclamaba y pensaba que gaara no era rival para mí, yo era fuerte, realmente lo era (…) Comencé a luchar, el chico me sorprendía, era realmente fuerte pero no era rival para mí, yo podía, yo sabía que podía (…) pero no pude, en un momento utilizó su arena y me envolvió como si fuera en un ataúd de arena, estaba faltándome el aire me sentía tan… la verdad me sentía un perdedor allí dentro sin hacer nada, pero ingenié un plan y logré salir de ese infierno viviente como la carne… estaba a punto de ganarle cuando… todo se paró.

(…)

Bueno n_n yo soy nueva en todo esto de los fanfics xD pueden decirme Ame o Yoru como más les guste xD este fanfic es de los pensamientos de sasuke hasta los exámenes chunin :3 espero que les guste dejen Reviews :3 ojalá les halla gustado ^ ^

Ame.


End file.
